


The Drunk Dutchman

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbert wants to be all over his boyfriend after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Dutchman

"Tjii~is! Come here, pay some attention to me I need it." Robbert whined, his voice breaking from his high pitch and his obvious slurring. He was seeking his boyfriend after they finished their show, he was desperate and pretty drunk and he wanted a ride home and ride on his lap.

"Ja? Do you want to go home now?" Tjis came over with an unopened beer for Robbert that he obviously forgot that he asked for otherwise he wouldn’t be begging for him. 

"Take me home I wanna be alone with youuuu." Robbert sang as soberly as he could completely ignoring the look Tjis gave him before he lifted him up and supported him all the way back to the car so he wouldn’t fall all over his drunk ass. Tjis took the time to buckle in his young drunk boyfriend before they took off and Robbert sung praises about how sweet and caring he was.

"You know what I wanna do at home, hmm?" Robbert teased at Tjis trying to get him interested. 

"What’s that? Get home pass out and wake up with a hangover?" Tjis immaturely taunted right back at his boyfriend. 

"No! No, no. I’m trying to not let that happen. I want yo~ou all over me when we get back you hear me!" Robbert commanded, his voice slipping as expected but he did get a rise out of Tjis.

"ALL over you?" Tjis seemed intrigued in what Robbert had to say, maybe he was serious about that.

"Fuck yeah! I want all of you I want you, you know. God I want you to bust the headboard from fuckin’ me so hard." Robbert said sounded more excited by the moment bouncing in his seat even with the seat belt holding him down. Tjis bit his lip for the rest of that car ride, wanting to definitely see if his boyfriend was serious about his needs. Tjis pulled up into their driveway, parking the car and helping Robbert out and into the house. Robbert laughed to himself like a little maniac as he struggled with the stairs, finding his drunk noodle limbs absolutely hilarious. Tjis rolled his eyes and hung his jacket up on the coat rack before letting Robbert climb into his arms so he could bring him upstairs. Tjis set down Robbert on the bed stripping down to his undies so he could put on his pj pants but Robbert called out.

"No!! That’s like the exact opposite of what I want you to do." He whined, getting a smirk from his boyfriend as Tjis came over to his side of the bed sitting down and leaning in to give his alcohol flavored lips a kiss. 

"Now help me get undressed." Robbert suggested immediately getting Tjis’ helping hands all on him stripping off every last bit of clothes rendering Robbert naked.

"Hey~ C’mon take those off." He sang yanking on the elastic of Tjis’ boxers. The loving boyfriend immediately acted, Tjis loved it when Robbert absolutely needed sex. It made him feel more confident and ready to give him exactly what he wanted because he could fuck some sense right into him. Tjis found himself pinning down Robbert in a bare naked make out session; they favored being completely undressed while they rolled around together, although Robbert liked it more because he didn’t have to rut himself on Tjis’ rough jeans when he was on his thigh. That’s usually where it ended up, Tjis pulled Robbert on his lap so he could be on top for a while but Robbert continued to whine while he rut himself on Tjis. 

"No more dry humping I want you to fuck meeee,” he said as he exposed his neck for Tjis to mark up again, but when he leaned in to bite him Robbert moved off him and laid flat on the bed with his knees brought up while he waited for Tjis to get a move on.

"Well if you’re so damn eager I guess you don’t need foreplay." Tjis spoke almost within himself as he reached into the end table and pulled out a little bottle of lube half used even though the couple had just bought it what week. 

"Spread your legs," he commanded even though he did it himself with a harsh grip on both of Robbert’s thighs, spreading the skinny appendages with force. Robbert gasped at the suddenness of it, Tjis easily made it feel like he was being split in half. Tjis didn’t waste any time coating his fingers in the clear liquid just so he could spread Robbert wide enough for him. He always went in with two fingers, curling them against Robbert’s walls to make him whine and squirm grabbing at him for more. Tjis obviously took notice and teased him, threatening a third finger.

"T-Tjis come on that’s not-" Robbert was cut off by Tjis sounding more aggressive.

"You’re not getting anything else ‘till you beg for it like a slut." He sounded so rough and he stared down at Robbert when he said it, it made Robbert quiver and gasp.

"Please Tjis, please give me more, or just fuck me already." Robbert begged sloppily, but that wasn’t good enough for Tjis.

"Say it again." Tjis demanded making Robbert squirm in annoyance.

"Fuck me like your slut, p-please!" Robbert gave it his best but he felt so embarrassed. Tjis on the other hand seemed so pleased that Robbert was so embarrassed about begging, it only made him want it more. He gave Robbert what he wanted, pushing in a third and a fourth finger, scissoring them to give him a proper stretch. Tjis found himself done almost as fast as he began, grabbing his own cock and positioning himself at Robbert’s entrance, giving a little push to make Robbert whine. 

"Do you want it? Tell me you’re my cockslut and you’ll get it." Tjis growled at his smaller boyfriend while he tried to hide his face. Tjis wouldn’t have that though so he grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head so Robbert had no choice but to face him.

"I-I’m your cockslut, please fuck me as hard as you can." Robbert whimpered, throwing in that last bit for Tjis’ pleasure and his pleasure alone. The bigger man thrust into his tiny boyfriend, hard and completely making Robbert cry out in what seemed like pain and enjoyment.

"Oh my god!" Robbert screamed arching his back when Tjis started slowly pulling out. Tjis didn’t mind him screaming he loved it and every second of it while he thrust hard and deep into him, making sure every motion hit Robbert hard. Robbert moaned sloppily with drool just slipping past the corner of his mouth from how hard Tjis was running him through.

"You look like a whore with your mouth open like that." Tjis said gruffly through his own pants, he could tell at any moment Robbert would cum, he wasn’t going to stop it, he was gonna fuck him ‘till he came and then some. Robbert gave a sudden gasp and a thrust of his own hips upward he came all over his chest and even some on his face with how sloppy he was, Tjis couldn’t help but lean up to his lips and give him a hard kiss even with cum on his lips. Tjis rode him ‘till it hurt, for Robbert of course. Tears poured over his flushed cheeks and onto the pillow underneath him while Tjis gave him all he could, even breaking a sweat while he was at it. Robbert gave a pained squeal as he felt Tjis’s hands slip from his wrists and onto his hips grabbing hard enough to bruise while he was filled with hot cum from his rough lover.

"Oh my God…" Robbert sighed as Tjis pulled out, effectively removing his hands from him and flopping down next to him.

"Are you satisfied?" Tjis questioned putting his arm behind Robbert’s head so his smaller obviously exhausted boyfriend could rest on his chest.

"Ja, I am." The smaller man’s voice faded out as he obviously had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Tjis didn’t fall asleep right away but he stayed content thinking about that look Robbert had on his face and how he always had it after he fucked him well. He was proud of his natural ability to fuck his boyfriend silly; he just wishes he could put it on a résumé.


End file.
